leugimfandomcom-20200213-history
Fujioka
Fujioka was a blademaster of the Horde. Background Ever since the liberation of the orcs from their internment camps, Fujioka, as well as some of other blademasters, swore loyalty to the New Horde that was rising, however, the current ascension of Garrosh Hellscream to the position of Warchief and the bombing of Theramore Isle caused the seasoned warrior to move his spot for self-isolation to Grizzly Hills, so that he could stay distant from the Son of Hellscream's madness, but the blood oath he made to the Horde made the veteran progressively regret his decision, regardless of who the Warchief was, he had promised to serve him willingly, to be an instrument of his wishes, thus the blademaster dedicated himself in aiding the remains of the Horde Expedition in moments of great need before returning to the shadows of Grizzly Hills. The Thunder King During his stay at Grizzly Hills, Fujioka became curious at the unfamiliar presence of the Grey Legion at the region, the blademaster watched them from the shadows during their operations and the attempt of the Kor'kron to destroy it at Howling Fjord. After witnessing the Legion defeating the chaotic Stoneslide, the blademaster began to wonder that, since the Warchief seemed to be discarding his own forces, if a movement to bring Garrosh to justice would ever show up, and pondered about the Grey Legion's potential on dealing with it. Escalation Not so long after witnessing the battle between Stoneslide and the Grey Legion, Fujioka received news that a rebellion was ensuing and allowed himself to be found by Kor'kron scouts who remained at Grizzly Hills in order to hunt any remaining Grey Legion member at the region. The blademaster thus sided with the loyalists willingly despite his deep disapproval of Garrosh's methods, the old orc planned to grow within the loyalist ranks so that he could keep his blood oath and lead his own forces into battle in order to cull the rebellion of the weak, to ensure it would be filled only with worthy combatatants. Vendetta Conflict See: Vendetta Conflict When Fujioka learned of Overseer Balrocia's move on Southern Barrens and that the Grey Legion was spear heading the defense of the region, Fujioka immediately enlisted into her forces, willing to test the former military group. Balrocia was honored to have a blademaster by her side and this improved her convinction in her success despite the recent defeats she suffered. The Kor'kron Overseer, letting herself go with her eagerness to use the prowess of a blademaster to the fullest, trusted Fujioka with a force of 250 Kor'kron. Although the numbers were overwhelmingly bigger than he had imagined, Fujioka thought he would able to handle it. Balrocia thus ordered the blademaster to march northwest and dominate the road that links Southern Barrens to Stonetalon Mountains and Honor's Stand in order to block possible rebel advances through Stonetalon and ensure pave the way for a bigger link between the force of Vendetta and the Northern Barrens and block any possible Alliance advance, which the blademaster did so with little difficulty, the few scouts that occupied the area were promptly massacred. But the dominance over the northwestern Southern Barrens was short lived, a surprise attack from the proto-drake of Stiliyan, a soldier of the Grey Legion, scattered the blademaster's forces and another, and truly massive, surprise attack, in the form of hordes of tauren from Hunter's Hill, humans from Honor's Stand, and Bristleback quilboar ambushers led by Mrog Hellflank. Fujioka rapidly went for the slaughter, but a quick glimpse at the tabards of incoming Legion members caused him to hide and wait for the right moment to challenge them. The moment finally came and the blademaster pitted against Commander Leugim, Legionary Sahla, Soldier Stiliyan and Initiates Phaladorian and Mortorus in what was the bloodiest battles of the Vendetta Conflict up to that day. Fujioka expressed his rigid code of honor before the fight and his respect for the Grey Legion, but didn't meet the same respect from them, save for Leugim. Fujioka was eventually defeated and killed with an arrow to his heart, his corpse was later risen as a skeleton by Mortorus and brought to Grey Point alongside the hordes of skeletons raised by the death knight that day. Leugim kept the orc's katana, the corpse was impressed with its sharpness and the sole fact that it belonged to a blademaster, something Santangelo considers slightly legendary, was enough for him to keep it as a trophy for the Legion's victory. The risen Fujioka was destroyed by Leugim wielding the orc's own sword as soon as the corpse noticed him wander aimlessly near Grey Point's main hut so that the orc's soul could finally have peace in death, free of the blood oath that bound him to Hellscream and the shackles of undeath. Leugim had Mol'Tsok Scaleflayer use Fujioka's katana as the basis for the Commander's weapon to counter Daw'gar Stripribs' titan technology-infused gear. Category:Horde characters Category:Male characters Category:Blademasters Category:Orcs